The Truth About James And Lily
by Princess Fizby
Summary: Sirius said that James and Lily started to date in their 7th year. But what about their 5th year, or 6th? Well, to find out, you're going to have to read this fanfic, won't you? Rated PG-13 for mild adult language. CHAPPIE 3 UP! YAY!
1. Detentions

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter in any way. Our agents in the field do. But that's a different story. ; )  
  
* * * * *  
  
As we know, James hates Lily, and Lily hates. . .  
  
(Fizby: Now, not just hates, abhors!!!!! *Giggle* That's a fun word!!! XD  
  
Princess: Shut UP, Fizby!  
  
Fizby: :*( *Sniff*)  
  
. . . James. As if you couldn't guess. Sirius said that "Lily and James started going out in our seventh year." Well, what about the fifth year, or the sixth? o.O;;; Well, Fizby and Princess did a little undercover work and we think we've got it figured out nicely. ; ) So sit back, relax, and watch the truth, oh, horrible truth unfold. (Why is it horrible? Well, then you can't guess about anything anymore. Geez! And I thought some people had some common sense too! -.-')  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James shouted to the crowd.  
  
Cheers and hollering could be heard, but as the fun was about to begin. . .  
  
"MR. POTTER!" Professor McGonagall's brisk voice echoed across the crowd like a clarion call. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???? SET HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
James froze, cursing Lily under his breath. He should have known that that namby-pamby prefect would go and fetch a teacher. Go figure. He waved his wand and Snape fell flat on his face in the mud. He got up quickly, smoothed his robes, and set off toward the dungeons. But not without shooting James a quick, loathing look of warning.  
  
Professor McGonagall stomped over to James and grabbed his ear. Pulling him sharply towards the castle. "Professor Dumbledore WILL hear about this, you mark my words, Potter!"  
  
James looked around searchingly for help, but his friends, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony had disappeared into the crowd. Determined to not look as if they had had any part in the joke. His gaze eventually came across Lily. Lily was standing there, happy as can be, with her chin in the air and a look about her as if to say, "I told you so."  
  
He glared at her and mouthed, "You'll be sorry, you little sniveling bitch!" If Lily had understood him, she gave no sign. But, maybe it was his imagination, he thought he had seen her regal position waver. That his words had found their mark, and it had pierced flesh and bone, straight into the heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now, James, I am not quite sure if whether this is more of a problem between you and Severus, or you and Lily."  
  
Upon hearing those words, James, who had not really been paying attention, perked up instantly. "What did you say, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Please, James, I understand that it can be hard for a youth such as you to pay attention to your elders when they're droning on, but pay attention as best as you can."  
  
James muttered a quick apology and Dumbledore smiled, only slightly though. "James, I will not repeat myself. However, I shall tell you this: I want to know whether this behavior was a result of a problem between you and Severus or you and Lily."  
  
James stammered, his mouth opening and closing like that annoying door in your house that can't decide whether it wants to be open or not. He realized then what he was doing and said quietly, "I don't know sir. I don't see how this can have anything to do with Lily. I don't know her well at all. All I know is she's a goody-goody who, if I had my way, wouldn't live on the same planet. So, to answer your question, I think this is a problem with Severus." He nodded his head in finalization and paused, waiting for Dumbledore to respond. Seeing that Dumbledore was preoccupied in staring at him searchingly, he continued, though not quite as boldly.  
  
"He just thinks he's better than everyone else. He needs to be taught a lesson. And since no one else is taking care of it, I am." James finished rebelliously.  
  
Dumbledore waited a few moments, seeing if James would continue. Then he spoke, "Are you sure it is your place to judge him? For, how can we judge someone, when we know nothing about them?"  
  
James started to interrupt, but Dumbledore beat him to it. "I must impress the seriousness of what you have done, James. A suitable punishment would probably be expulsion. However," he stated, seeing James's sharp intake of breath, "I think that detention for one month should be suitable. Your detentions will be spent with Professor Orez. You are dismissed now."  
  
James thanked Dumbledore quietly, meanwhile thinking of how to dispose of the Headmaster's body. When he walked out of the door and down the stairs, he thought of his predicament with a grimace. Professor Orez was the Potions master at Hogwarts. And, well, "cantankerous" is an understatement.  
  
F/N: (Fizby's note) If you don't know what cantankerous means, look it up in a dictionary. Cause if I told you straight off what it was, that'd be too convenient for you. XD  
  
Imagining what horrid fate Orez would have waiting for him, James hardly noticed that he was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked lazily.  
  
"Uh.." He silently cursed himself for not remembering the password. As he stood there, thinking to himself, trying to concentrate on the password and ignoring the ramblings of the Fat Lady, he was almost not surprised to see that Sirius had snuck up on him.  
  
"Hey Padfoot." He said with a grin.  
  
Sius looked him over and asked, "So, how bad is it?" Turning, James stopped grining.  
  
"I have a month's detention with Orez." Sirius grimiced.  
  
"I feel sorry for you, Prongs. One whole month with that bastard." Sirius gave a fake cringe that brought out a hint of a smile from James. "It won't be so bad though, I mean, c'mon! He'll probably just have you write a 6- foot essay on the wrongs of what you did. Just right large and you can slip by it easy. Well, it worked for Mavarin anyway." He added as an afterthought.  
  
James shook his head. "Mavarin's easy. She has a soft spot for troublemakers. Orez will probably make me use a quill that's enchanted to prevent that sort of cheating."  
  
Sirius turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady and stated the password. ("Yellow skrewts") As he and James walked inside, he asked thoughtfully, "Do they even make quills like that?"  
  
James shrugged. "Probably not, but if they do, Orez is sure to have it." His remark earned a grin from Sirius.  
  
As they walked farther into the common room, Peter found them. Sirius didn't exactly know why James and Remus actually agreed to have him hang around, but Sirius was not one to openly despise someone. . . Unless they and everyone else already knew it. And since they didn't, he kept his mouth shut, concealing his misgivings. Nevertheless, Sirius often tried to figure out what was going on in the watery-eyed Wormtail's head.  
  
"Hey James! So good to see you!" He said while smiling broadly. "So, how mad did old Dumbledore get?"  
  
James chuckled slightly and Sirius snorted. Peter was practically impossible to get down, even though he was probably the worst wizard in the school, skill-wise, James was hasty to add to himself. There were still those idiots, Lily and Severus. "Damn, do I hate them." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Prongs?" Peter asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." James said hastily.  
  
Sirius eyed him oddly, but he said quickly, "Come on, we better hurry up and go to the Transfigurations exam room."  
  
Peter and James followed Sirius down the hallways toward the examination room. Remus was there, waiting for them. "So there you are! What took you so long?"  
  
Sirius interrupted James before he even had a chance to speak. "Prongs took his sweet time in Dumbledore's office and getting back to the common room. Then we had to get Wormtail and now we're here. Good enough reason for you?" He eyed him cockily.  
  
Remus frowned. "Fine! Let's just get our seats before we're late."  
  
The four friends went inside the room and found seats. Only four desks, three together and one alone, remained in the room. Remus, Sirius, and Peter raced to grab the three desks together. James, who hadn't realized he lost a prime seat until he got to the back of the room, had to cross over to the opposite corner.  
  
He sat down and took a look around the room. Most of the people were chattering together or trying to memorize things at the last minute. But when he looked to the seat on his right, he let a groan escape him. It was none other than Lily the Prefect, Lily the Good Student, Lily the Ass Kisser. That Lily.  
  
She looked up from the extremely thick tome she was reading, Advanced Transfiguration For The Ambitious Student Who Will Be Going Somewhere In Life, to glance coolly at him. "Hello James," she said with a mocking smile. "Glad to see that you're here for the exam. Or," she added with a mockingly thoughtful tone "Are you just here to put on another show?"  
  
James sneered at her, not bothering to hide his contempt in the least. "Shut up, Evans."  
  
She gave a laugh, "What's the matter, am I hurting your poor, itty bitty ego?"  
  
James would've had a few choicely words to say to Lily, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in to administer the test. Jame's last conscious thought before going into a stupor where you just keep writing and writing until you can't write any more, and then still write some more, was, "Oh man, this is going to be Hell."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oooooooooh. How's it going to turn out? You're gonna have to read the next chapter when it comes up! ; )  
  
Sorry that this is so short of a chapter! We promise that the others are going to be longer! ^_^  
  
Oh! And a special thanks to Amon Marie, who caught that we were accidentally putting Lupin instead of Remus! Whoops! 


	2. The Note

Disclaimer: Despite our attempts, we still do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, candy, or merchandise (darn).  
  
P/N: (princesses note) Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! Yup all 4 of them!  
  
F/N: Just to clarify, this story takes place in "the gang's" fifth year, as of now. : D  
  
*****  
  
"Time's up! Please put your quills on your desk."  
  
James sighed heavily and put down his quill. While he felt that Transfiguration was his strongest subject, that exam couldn't have gone any worse. He supposed that Lily had something to do with it. Yeah, that was the problem.  
  
He looked over at the source of his problems and smiled. She didn't look so good either. Serves her right, the little chit. His gaze went around to the other students. One of the girls looked like she was minus a few strands of hair, and one of the boys looked beet red with a rash on his face . . . Finally, his gaze landed on the other Marauders.  
  
Sirius looked unconcerned about how poorly he might have done on the exam. Which was probably very badly. Peter looked as if he was just in a fight with a vicious teddy bear. . . And lost. Remus looked a little shaken, but confident in his work. As James was looking over at his friends, Sirius looked over at him and gave him a small shrug.  
  
Everyone looked relieved as they left the classroom because this was the end of the O.W.L.S. All except James. Professor McGonagall had cornered him after the exam and told him his first detention would be held that evening at 7:00 in the potions room.  
  
James sighed, his day had been a really awful one. He just wanted to be alone for awhile, sort out his thoughts. So he ignored his friends as they called him over, pretending that he couldn't hear them.  
  
James felt he didn't want to go to the Great Hall for dinner, so he headed for the almost empty Gryffindor Tower.  
  
(F/N: Sorry this took so long! ^^; Princess moved ALL the way to Michigan, leaving me in Missouri. My mom's a traitor. She sold their house! -.-' Oh well! Important thing is: We're writing again! It will still take us awhile to write these (cause we're gonna haffa do this over email), but we'll be good little authors! =P)  
  
He stomped over to an armchair by the fireplace. He sat down and sighed, rubbing his temples. After a few minutes, he dozed off. When he woke up, it was to an extremely loud sound of a door banging.  
  
Sitting upright, his head swiveled to the source of the noise. Lily had burst into the Common Room, clutching something in her hand. She threw herself onto an armchair in a corner and started to cry heavily. Something James had never seen her do.  
  
Apparently Lily wasn't aware that there was another person in the room, because occasionally she would half-shout out something incomprehensible.  
  
Unsure of what to do, James just sat there and stared. He was in shock and afraid to make any noise, because of what she might do to him if she knew he was there listening to her.  
  
Sniffing and wiping a tear out of her eye, Lily got up and threw down the parchment she had been holding. Running straight past James without noticing him there, she flew up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
James blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining anything and that his sanity was intact. He crossed the room and picked up the parchment. What he read gave him a complete shock.  
  
"Lily Evans,  
We here at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries are sorry to inform you that your parents have passed away. When they were brought to us, we found that the burns that killed them were caused magically, preventing us from curing your parents. The persons responsible are unknown.  
Deepest Regrets,  
Marrea Nelson"  
  
James looked up from the paper and glanced over at the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitories. All his anger was forgotten in his confusion. His feelings for Lily went beyond loathing, but he found himself greatly pitying her and feeling indescribably sorry for her.  
  
It was awhile before James realized that it was 6:55 and he had five minutes to race down the hallways to get to the dungeons. Pocketing the note, he tore down the Common Room and out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Still running, he almost crashed into some first years. Apologizing while still racing, he continued down all the flights of stairs. Exactly five minutes and 7 seconds later, he was outside Orez's office.  
  
As he entered, James saw the Professor sitting at his desk scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. The light of a candle made the bald patch on his head shine brightly. Without looking up from writing, the Professor stated, "You are late."  
  
James looked at his watch and frowned. "Eight seconds, big deal." He mumbled. Setting down the quill loudly, Orez frowned at James.  
  
"For your detention, I need you to categorize all the items in my storage cupboard." James sighed and started to move towards his working space, plotting a way to make this as simple as possible.  
  
"Alphabetically."  
  
"Shit," James thought. There went HIS plans. Grumbling, he looked around for some parchment and a quill. He saw none.  
  
Perhaps Orez was reading his mind, for he smiled nastily. "Looking for something?"  
  
James resisted the temptation to send a withering glance his way and nodded. "I need a piece of parchment and a quill, Sir."  
  
Orez's grin broadened. "Why use a quill and parchment when you have your mind?"  
  
James contemplated this for a moment. When he thought he understood, searing white rage filled him. "No way. You mean to tell me. . ."  
  
Orez looked at him. "Yes, Potter. I will need you to memorize everything in there."  
  
(P/N: MWAHAHA! F/N: Aren't we sooooooo evil??? O=) ::Cackles::)  
  
James glared at the Professor and mumbled random extreme profanities.  
  
*****  
  
James worked for several hours. Actually, it'd be more accurate to say he was thinking about all the injustices and how he'd like to lock his hands around the Professor's throat and SQUEEZE.  
  
As he trudged back into the Common Room, he looked at it's watch. He looked at it in disbelief. He had been working for 3 hours in the dungeons. Glancing around the Common Room, he saw a couple students hanging around doing work at the last minute.  
  
In a corner was a group of gossipy fifth years. Among them, James noticed Evans' friends, Evelyn and Regie. As he passed by, he heard them saying that "something was REALLY bugging Lily" and they were trying to come up with what it was.  
  
As he heard some of the totally inaccurate suspicions---some of which were QUITE insulting to Lily---James wanted to tell them the truth. But as he subconsciously grabbed the note in his pocket, he figured that if Lily wanted them to know, she'd tell them.  
  
So he trudged downstairs to his dormitory. Inside were the other Marauders. James found that he didn't really want to talk to them, so he snuck back up the stairs to try and find somewhere to think.  
  
*****  
  
"Can you believe James has a month's detention with that slime ball?" Peter (P/N: I just want to say that if it were my way, that bastard would not be alive in my story. Alas, Fizby is protesting furiously that it'd ruin the plot. And since she's the typist. . . I don't get a lot of say in that. T- T) demanded.  
  
Remus looked around the room. "So where is Prongs, anyway? He should be done with his detention by now. . . Even counting how evil Orez is. . ."  
  
Sirius glanced around the room too. He probably imagined it, but he thought he saw the door open. Looking into the hallway, he saw a mess of untidy hair. Knowing it was James, he waited for him to enter the room. But when the door closed, James was on the wrong side of it. Frowning and wondering what was wrong, Sirius decided to just let it be.  
  
*****  
  
James walked along the almost abandoned corridors. He wished he had his cloak, but that'd mean he'd have to go into the dormitory. And that was NOT going to happen. So taking care not to run into anybody unpleasant, he just let his feet carry him away from Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When he looked up from the floor awhile later, he came face to face with a portrait that he had never seen before. It was a huge depiction of a wrinkled old lady with startling green eyes and a formidable-looking cane.  
  
Backing away from the picture, he turned around. James had never been in this part of the castle, and he was not sure how to get back.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a sudden blast of cold wind knock him in the chest. Sending him backwards into the portrait of the old witch. Instead of hitting the wall like he expected, he came crashing through the portrait onto a hard stone floor.  
  
He blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
Fizby: Oooooh. What's gonna happen next? The suspension's KILLING ME! ::Falls over in hysterical laughter::  
  
Princess: I know and YOU don't HA!!!  
  
Fizby: Share the weal--- ::Is tackled from behind::  
  
Three Voices in Unison: HA! You thought you could escape from us, DIDN'TYA?  
  
Fizby: O.O NO! NOT YOU AGAIN! GO AWAY!!!!  
  
Gasp: Nu-uh, kiddo! You're stuck with us!  
  
Kirby: It's in the contract!  
  
Tael: Yeah, we're your muses, so we're obligated to bug ya!  
  
Fizby: Why ME? What have I done to deserve this??? T.T  
  
Princess: Well, for one thing. . .  
  
Fizby: Shut up! When I want your opinion, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!  
  
Kirby: Tsk tsk.  
  
Gasp: Tut, tut. SOMEONE has a temper. Maybe they should write more to let some anger out? ::Cracks a whip menacingly, eyeing Princess and Fizby hungrily::  
  
Fizby: Eep! I know that look! RUN, PRINCESS! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE! ::Flees::  
  
Gasp: ::Cracks the whip again, eyes on Princess:: WHO'S NEXT?  
  
Princess: ::Faints::  
  
Gasp: Tael! Kirby! Keep a watch on Princess! I'll go after Fizby! ::Chases after Fizby, screeching maniacly::  
  
Fizby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Screaming and screeching profanities that are not allowed on PG-13 rated fics:: 


	3. The Mirror

Fizby: ::Panting heavily:: OKAY! I think I lost Gasp somewhere in Alberquerkie. ::Pantpant:: Anyway! Before she gets back, I think it's time to respond to reviews! ^_^ Cause I can. . . ::Glares at you::

Hakaristargoddess- SEE? We DID write more! Heeheehee

Amon Marie- Thanks again for correcting little old us. . .

Bloodyrayofsunshine- Die. Mia. -.-'

Tigermouse- He DOES seem to hate her, don't he? ;) Oh well. . .

Deepsrrow- Angie needs to learn some patience and manners. ::Nodnod::

Fizby: I'd also like to point out the peeps I insulted in the responses are VERY good friends. I *generally* don't insult reviewers I don't know. ::Nodnod::

Princess: I would also like to poi---

Gasp: AHA! ::Panting heavily and cradling her whip::

Fizby: O.O EEP! RUN!

Gasp: Oh No You Don't! ::Tackles Fizby:: You're going to write another chapter. . . NOW.

Fizby: Yes ma'am! I will! Don't hurts us! AAAAAAAAGH!!!

Princess: Okay! On with the story. . .

*****

James did not go to his classes the next day. Remus and Peter were very worried and tried to think of reasons why he wasn't there. All Sirius could think of was last night when he almost came in the dorm.

To cover for him, the Marauders said anything from he was ill to he *accidentally* dumped a potion on someone's head and had to go to the Hospital Wing with them.

Naturally, the teachers weren't fooled. But they couldn't really do anything about it. Leaving James all by himself behind that portrait.

*****

The first thing James noticed was that his head REALLY hurt. Not just the normal kind of hurt when you have a bad headache. But THAT kind of hurt where you had pain on the outside and the inside, preventing you from thinking clearly.

Groggily, James tried to sit up, but failed considerably. Satisfied to stay on the floor, he tried to look around at this room he had found himself in.

A thick layer of dust was everywhere, causing him to sneeze. Which hurt his head even more. He also saw a satin red couch. Actually, TWO couches, but since they were right on top of each other, James figured that his eyesight wasn't that great at this point.

Near his feet was a chair. The chair was under a large round wooden table. And there was also another chair on the other side. Across from the couch and the table was a fireplace. It was full of wood, but no flames.

Shivering, James tried to sit up again. He managed to prop himself up with his arms. Shaking his head, he crawled over to the couch. Setting himself on it, he looked at this strange room once again.

Where he figured he had entered, there was another portrait. It was the same woman, but about 50 years younger. James quickly averted his eyes and looked at the opposite wall.

On that wall was a mirror. Beside it was a bronze plaque. From this distance, James couldn't make out the writing. Nor did he really want to.

The couch was surprisingly warm. And comfortable. James closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

*****

Lily didn't sleep at all. She cried all night. The letter from the hospital had come unexpectedly during dinner the day before. She was chattering with her friends about the latest gossip, when a brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her steak.

(P/N: I love steak! Yummy! ^_^ I want some now. . .)

Lily had been really curious, so she picked up the letter. She opened it with much difficulty, for her friends were insistent on seeing the letter for themselves. Reading it while dangling it out of her friend's reach, she felt something stab her heart.

She had quickly excused herself from the table. She walked towards the double doors at the entrance to the Great Hall. Once she was out of sight, she reread the letter with trembling hands.

No mistake. Her parents were dead.

Laying on her bed in her room, Lily contemplated how her parents died. The note HAD been very vague. She knew they died from burns of a magical nature, but who would have done this?

She punched her pillow in frustration. This was all so confusing. Where was she going to stay? What about Petunia? Petunia COULD get her own place now, but would she help out Lily if she needed her?

No. Lily knew THAT answer before she even asked the question. She sighed, imagining the orphanage she'd have to stay at. Lily decided that she didn't want to be in the dorm anymore. Classes were about to be let out, and she didn't want her friends to interrogate her any more. She had enough of that last night.

Sighing, she pulled herself off the bed. She knew of only one place she could be undisturbed. She grabbed her heavy cloak and started out the door. The room was always freezing.

She slipped out of the Common Room and past the Fat Lady's portrait. Walking down the hallways, she cleared her mind and let her feet carry her. That was the only way to find the room. She had tried, once, to memorize the path, but when she then followed it, she got lost.

Eventually, her feet carried her to the side of the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she plunged through the false wall and into a tiny corridor. Lily glanced around and found the picture of the old woman with the startling green eyes and the cane.

The old woman smiled to Lily. "Back again, my dear?"

Lily nodded. "Did you hear. . .?"

"Hear what?"

Lily sighed in relief. None of the portraits had heard either. "My parents passed away. . ."

The woman drew in a sharp breath. "Not Karen and Ralph? You poor girl!"

Lily cringed. She didn't want to be the "Poor Girl." That's why she avoided telling anyone of the tragedy. Perhaps the woman noticed Lily cringing, for she smiled.

"Come on through, dear. The Mirror is ready for you."

Lily gave a small smile of thanks. She pushed the portrait aside with care and placed it back. When she passed through, the old woman frowned. "Should I have told her about. . . no. She'll find out soon enough."

*****

Lily pushed back the second portrait and stepped into the room. Turning around, she saw the younger woman. She also had very vivid green eyes and curly dark-brown hair. (F/N: STOP LOOKING AT ME, Princess! I KNOW Lily has red hair! But I want Lady to have dark-brown hair, so NIGH!)

"Go on," the younger side said.

Lily tuned around and walked right passed the couch where there was something wrong with the warm couches and straight toward the mirror. 

Once again she began by reading the plaque next to the old mirror.

"The Shadow of the Moon's Heir

The one with eyes of the yl of ber

Once young, now old

The Time grows bold

Wisdom of the Future

Innocence of the Prior

To save from the depths of Sorrow

The help is needed of the Foe."

Lily stared at the plaque in amazement. She had never really noticed the last two lines of the poem before. Shrugging, but eying the plaque suspiciously, she looked at the mirror.

"_Methas on evithen laz mabino on guisan efa. Laz yrrotas me Kan. Pare arisan er terragan della guisanac. Er Conoser conosituva lura goldas_."

The words Lily spoke vibrated around the room. More powerful than anything James ever knew. It caused him to awaken with a start. Trying not to cry out in pain, he grabbed his right hand. But he couldn't feel anything.

He figured he had frost bite in his hand. (F/N: Very observant, idn't he? o.O;;;) He started to get up from the couch, but it started to creak. He stopped and looked over at the other occupant of the room.

James couldn't tell who it was, for their back was to him. A bright light was emanating from the mirror in front of them, so he couldn't discern one color from another. All was black.

Slowly laying back down on the couch, he watched the person silently.

*****

Fizby: That's it!

Gasp: THAT'S ALL????

Fizby: Yeah, especially cause Princess' plane is gonna leave in a while, and she'll have to go home. =*( ::Sniffle::

Gasp: -.-' Whatever. . .

Princess: Not very nice. I don't want to go home. I don't want to go back to school. I DON'T WANNA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME? ::Pouts:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Gasp: ::Eye twitch:: Oh. Yes. I. Can! Mrs. Fizby's Mom! Mrs. Fizby's Mom! We haffa go now! We haffa go now!

Mrs. Fizby's Mom: Gee. . . All of the sudden I have the feeling that we better go to the airport now. . .

Fizby: ::Sniffle:: Oh! And the spell words Lily used are actually "variants" of this:

Metta in evidenza il bambino in giovane età. Il innocence di Old. Seek avanti la saggezza della gioventù. La conoscenza conosciuta una volta.

If you can guess what language it is, and what it says, you'll get a Limited Edition Fizby Doll! You can also buy her muses as accessories at your nearest Fizby 'R Us Store! ^_____^

Princess: No. Comment. . .


End file.
